Double Dette du Sorcier
by Didine34790
Summary: Que s'est il exactement passé lors de la bataille de Poudlard ? Suite de PdV. Ma première tentative sur HP et en général.


...

Post bataille de Poudlard. Si on pouvait changer le monde, revenir en arrière, le ferait-on bien ? Harry ne sest pas posé la question. Et le voilà repartit dans de nouvelles aventures... Voyages Temporels prévus... Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic!

_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne m'appartient, Tout est à JK Rowling.

_Note : _Je traduis la Baguette de Sureau par La Baguette des Origines (ça correspond beaucoup plus au sens anglais et à l'image que la baguette représente !!)

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

**Chapitre I :**

POV Harry

Il est mort.

Voldemort vient de mourir. Tué par son propre sort.

Les gens viennent sur moi. La foule est en liesse. Le mage noir est mort.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny arrivent. Je les serre dans mes bras. Je suis heureux. Je vais enfin pouvoir vivre une vie normale.

« Tu l'as fait, vieux, Il est mort » me dit Ron.

Je lui souris. Le monde perd alors de ses couleurs. Je ne sens plus mes jambes. Je m'effondre dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. J'entends des gens crier.

Je ne vois plus rien. Tout est noir.

Soudain, une lumière blanche m'aveugle, mes yeux se réhabituent peu à peu à cette lumière.

Mes parents sont là. Sirius et Rémus aussi. Ainsi que tous ceux morts pendant la bataille. Fred, Tonks, Colin et tous les anonymes, morts pour la liberté. Je veux aller vers eux. Je vois mes parents, ma mère se penche vers moi. Je la vois enfin en vrai. Je veux me laisser couler dans ses bras.

« - Nous sommes très fiers de toi. Mais tu dois vivre.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je. J'en ai assez fait, je suis trop fatigué maintenant.

- Oui, mais tu as la vie devant toi. Tu as parfaitement gagné le droit de vivre une vie tranquille. Avoir des enfants avec la femme que tu aimes

- Pourquoi ne peut on pas changer le passé ? J'ai grandi sans mes parents et sans amour, j'ai vu plus d'horreurs dans ma vie qu'un adulte n'en verra jamais. Pourquoi ? Il suffirait juste de tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne vous tue.

James Potter intervint alors.

Le Passé est le passé. Il faut vivre dans le présent. De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas le changer. Il y a trop d'inconnues dans l'équation. Cane servirait à rien de toute façon. Le passé est le passé. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous serons toujours avec toi. Nous t'aimons.

Il le serra alors dans ses bras, bientôt suivi par sa mère. Son parrain les rejoigna alors ainsi que Rémus.

Ils se séparèrent.

- Nous t'aimons. Ne l'oublie jamais. Où que tu sois, nous serons avec toi. »

Puis, ils disparaissèrent tous, me laissant dans le noir. Me laissant méditer leurs paroles

°Oo. .oO°

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils sont partis.

Je suis maintenant dans une sorte de brouillard. J'émerge peu à peu.

De nouveau, je suis aveuglé par la lumière.

Mes yeux se réhabituent doucement. Je vois le visage de Ginny, je sens sa main dans la mienne. Je crois que je suis à l'infirmerie.

« Il s'est réveillé ! »

Tous me serrent dans leurs bras. Puis Mme Pomfresh les fait tous sortir, exceptée Ginny. Ron et Hermione nous laissent tous seuls.

On parle. Elle me raconte ce qui s'est passé depuis que Voldemort est mort. Elle me raconte ce qu'elle a ressenti.

Je suis désolé qu'elle ait souffert par ma faute. Je me promet que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. On sera heureux. Je comprends maintenant les mots de mes parents.

« - Je t'aime. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Elle me regarde.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime »

Nous nous endormons ensemble. Je pense à ce que m'a dit mon père dans cet endroit entre les mondes. Et si c'était possible ? …

°Oo. .oO°.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

POV Draco

_10h40_

Il est dans la salle sur demande.

Potter va bientôt mourir.

Je l'amènerai à mon maître et il me récompensera. Il nous laissera peut être tranquilles ma mère et moi.

Je le combats, je le nargue, Crabbe jette un sort de magie noire, le con ! La salle entière s'embrase. Il y a de la fumée, je ne vois rien. Potter est là, avec la Sang de Bourbe et le Traître à son sang.

Je les aurai !!

Le feu me surprend.

Je vois Potter et sa clique s'envoler.

Je suis seul au milieu des flammes.

Soudain, Potter fait un piqué vers moi.

Je croyais que j'allais mourir et Potter vient de me sauver.

Je cours, je m'échappe. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Potter, Saint Potter m'a sauvé la vie. Même si je lui suis reconnaissant, je ne l'avouerais jamais.

Je suis un mangemort. Il y a des mangemorts partout dans l'école. Je voudrais montrer que je suis dans leur camp.

Je suis en haut des escaliers du grand hall.

Il y a un mangemort en face de moi qui veut me tuer, Je lui supplie de ne pas le faire, je lui crie que je suis Drago Malefoy, que je suis dans son camp. Il n'entend rien. Puis, il tombe. Stupéfixé. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant mon sauveur. Je reçoit un coup de poing dans la figure. J'entends Weasley dire que c'est la deuxième fois qu'on me sauve la vie. Potter ! Encore Potter ! Peut être qu'il ne perdra pas finalement !

J'erre dans le château, je me cache des Mangemorts et des résistants, chacun croyant que je suis du camp ennemi.

Il est minuit. La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres raisonne dans Poudlard.

Le survivant est finalement mort.

Potter est mort. _Harry_. _Harry_ Potter est mort.

Il arrive devant les portes du château. J'entends le cri déchirant de quelqu'un. De là où je suis, j'aperçois vaguement la scène. Apparement, c'est la vieille McGo qui a crié comme ça.

Puis Longdubat se jette sur le serpent de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et le tue. Le Lord Noir est furieux, Il invoque le Choixpeau et le met sur la tête de Longdubat, puis l'enflamme.

J'entends Longdubat crier. La foule de résistants charge la multitude de combattants du Lord Noir.

Les résistants reculent vers la Grande Salle. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour contenir les Mangemorts et leurs alliés.

Bientôt, le combat se centre sur deux duels.

Weasley fille, Granger et Lovegood contre ma tante et McGo, Slughorn et Shackelbolt.

Weasley mère intervint alors après qu'un sortilège de la mort ait frôlé de trop près son unique fille.

Elle finit pas tuer ma tante, je crois qu'elle ne manquera pas !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux !

Quelqu'un intervint alors ! Harry Potter n'est pas mort et il vient de défier une nouvelle fois Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Le duel s'engage.

Pendant le duel, Potter raconte une histoire à propos de La Baguette des Origines, de victoires sur le dernier maitre.

Il dit que j'étais le dernier maître de Cette baguette que Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé a dans sa main. Que ce n'était pas Severus Rogue.

Le Lord Noir lance un _Avada Kedavra _en même temps que Potter lance un _Expelliarmus_.

L'_Avada Kedavra_ se retourne contre son lanceur.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu.

Je vois Potter qui tombe, mais je ne m'en soucie pas, mes parents viennent de me retrouver. Je reste avec eux.

Le Lord Noir est mort, il ne pourra plus nous empêcher de vivre.

Je savoure mes retrouvailles avec mes parents puisque je sais que nous serons bientôt séparés.

Cependant, il me reste un goût amer de cette journée.

J'ai une Double Dette Du Sorcier envers Potter.

* * *

Susceptible d'avoir une suite ...


End file.
